Realization
by FMASTA9
Summary: Bleach Fanfic for StarrkxLillynette. Aizen gives a proposal that Starrk is not so sure about, but sees his partner as an inspiration to him. First Fict by FMASTA9!


**Author's notes:** My first short story, be gentle please. Bleach Fanfic StarrkxLillynette...weird couple I know, but still a supporter. Enjoy, and if it is to your liking, do the comment, rate, favorite, review thing...if it is to your liking. FMASTA out. :3

* * *

**Realization**

**

* * *

**

A cloaked figure roamed the halls of the moonlit citadel. The figure stopped midway down the hall and looked toward the moon that radiated the sky with light. A small breeze of wind revealed the face of a middle-aged man with faded brown hair and a tired expression on his face. His name was Coyote Starrk, the primera espada, and was currently on his way back from the council of his fellow espada summoned by their master, Sosuke Aizen. "When the time comes, and your release is unavoidable, would you be able to do it, knowing the consequences?" Aizen's words rung in his head, and he knew of what he was referring to. It consumed all of his thoughts and replaced them with an uncontrollable sadness. But when he went to turn the corner, his sadness was replaced with agony as a small figure tackled him to the ground. "Hey Starrk, how did your meeting go?" The small girl, barely wearing anything but a strange helmet and some underwear, stood up and was revealed by the moonlight. Her name was Lillynette Gingerback, and she was Starrk's fraccion, partner, as well as his other self. Her light green hair and faded eyes seemed to differentiate her facial features form that of Starrk's. As he stood and brushed himself off with a groan, the size differentiation was apparent too. Starrk seemed to tower over the girl, the top of her helmeted head barely reaching his waist. "Hello Lillynette," Starrk began with a sigh," the meeting went well." There was a visible half smile on his face. "Oh did it now," she replied, putting her hands at her waist, "or are you just telling me that so I don't have to "motivate" you again?" Starrk's look turned to worry at that statement (her grin didn't help). "No, I'm telling the truth, I swear," he raised both hands to his front to protect himself in case she decided to "motivate" him anyway. She punched him in the gut. "Alright then, I'm glad to hear it!" They proceeded down the halls of their home, Lillynette taking no time to breathe in wondering all the details of the meeting. He kept Aizen's words to himself, feeling uncomfortable in telling her. "Well it sounds like you're in good spirits about this then," Starrk's expression unchanging. "Duh, of course, why wouldn't I be, we're getting an extension on our house, not that it isn't hard enough to find you when your napping," that last part having been spoken with a hint of humor. He could already tell what she was thinking. It was a hobby of hers to always find him, wherever he was hiding, and awaken him from his nap in the most unusual, likely painful, ways. He never particularly enjoyed any of them, but the sight of his partner always made him happy, despite looking like he just crawled out of his grave. He stopped, which caught her attention, making her stop to, but not turn to face him. Starrk's gloved hand floated forward and tapped Lillynette on the bottom. The sensation made her gasp, for it had not been felt in a long time. She turned around angry with the person who dared touch her butt, but when she saw it was Starrk (a devious smile on his face, something unseen from him in a long time), she smiled and walked over to her other half and embraced him. "Are we feeling playful tonight," a smirk across her face amplified the sly statement. He closed his eyes and sighed, and opened them again; "I guess I can go a few rounds with you before I go to bed." Lillynette smiled, and proceeded to giggle as she skipped down the hallway, followed shortly by a walking Starrk. In the middle of the night, Starrk awoke. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Hearing Aizen's words again, he looked over to his snoozing partner, which was one of the favorite states he liked his partner in for obvious reasons. She smiled in her sleep as he smoothed her short green hair. "You want to know my answer Lord Aizen," Starrk whispered to himself, "its yes, and the resurrección will bring you victory, so that me and Lillynette may live out are lives…together." Starrk then embraced her and fell to sleep again, and it was one of their most comfortable sleeps they ever had.


End file.
